Golden Entity
INTRODUCTION Hey! It's me again! Remember my Red Steve article? That took place four years ago. You have probably Heard of the three steves Protecting different elements of the world. If not... Green Steve protects life, keeping Animals, plants and other sources of life from any threat. Red Steve embodies fire and lava Making sure everything was warm and making sure the caves were evened out and ores spawned accordingly. Blue Steve guards water. He is normally seen in or near ocean monuments, He also clears the ocean of deadly and minor Pollution or debris. This Steve im telling you about Defends Lightning and Solar energy, Working to stop massive hurricanes and global warming. This is the story of my friends and I encountering this 4th protector of the world. CHAPTER 1: GOLD GONE WRONG Jack, Mary and i (William) were in a Skype chat together. We were very bored until i came up with a idea, "Hey guys, How about we jump on Minecraft and try to make a awesome survival world?" "Yeah, Lets do it!" they both replied. I started a new multiplayer private Survival world on normal difficulty and clicked create world. I spawned in a huge plains biome in between a cold tundra and a oak forest. I invited Jack and Mary and they joined within seconds. "Huh, Already found the perfect spot or our house." I said "yeah, lets get going and harvest logs shall we?" Jack asked. Mary and i both agreed and we all split up in different directions. after 2mins of gathering wood jack shouted "OH MY GOD WTF!" "What is it?!" I replied. He replied with "I Just saw something! It looked like a golden avatar of a player!" He sprinted back over to us, Breathing heavy "I think *huff* there's someone *huff* else on the server man" he said. "Your talking garbage bro, this is a private server. Check the player list." He did just that and found there was only us on the server. "I guess your right, sorry i was just freaked out." but then Mary came out with something "Should we build a house?" she said. We both agreed with her and to forget about the golden entity sighting. We were about half done before night fell upon us. CHAPTER 2: FIGHT OR FLIGHT "Aw Jesus, it's night guys. Prepare to fight!" i said. We all supplied ourselves with leather Armour and stone swords. we snuck outside Ready to confront our foes. I was of course the first to go around the corner, but when i did my heart sank as i saw what looked like a Golden avatar of a player on-top of a nearby tree. I jumped back, forcing myself to think i checked again and found the thing had disappeared. But saw that in its place were a Sign on top of a gold block and a chest. I Told Jack and Mary and Jack said "See!? I told you! i told you!" But then Mary said "Ugh... Now your both going insane, There's nothing on this server! "Mary im telling you There is!" i said "But before we can get on the tree, we need to take out these mobs." They both agreed and sliced and hacked and the zombies, creepers and skeletons. After 5 mins it became day. and we slowly walked towards the the things on-top the tree when we got there we started nerd-poling (Building up) to the tree. I read the sign it said "travel north west To discover the truth..." We all looked at each other and we opened the chest (please tell me in the comments if this is possible) The chest was named "You may need these" In the chest was enchanted iron Armour, enchanted diamond swords, and enchanted bows with a stack of arrows each. i took everything and passed them onto my friends. i said "Follow the sign, north west we go!" CHAPTER 3: HE'S HERE... We were all walking down a path of gravel going towards north west until i heard a dry whisper coming from my headphones "stop" All right, What the ducking hell was that? i thought but i didn't tell my friends because i didn't want to freak them out. But then... "don't follow the sign" ''OK this is getting creepy. I decided to tell Jack and Mary "Guys did any of you here whispering?" "No, why?" Jack said "Because i heard whispers saying ''stop ''and ''don't follow the sign "Just your imagination" said Mary I believed her then, but it got worse... BOOM! we heard a giant explosion behind us. we swiftly turned around to see a big hole just behind us BOOM! another explosion. this time we decided to leg it to north west and so we did after 5 mins of running we came across a cave made out of pure gold blocks. my friends all voted for me to go in first. and being the man i was i said yes. I regretted that decision... what i saw before me was a chest again but not any chest. A GOLD CHEST! i slowly walked up to the mysterious golden container and opened it i saw 4 gold blocks, 12 yellow wool but what i saw last terrified me the most 3 Gold Steve Heads. i quickly grabbed the items in the chest and sprinted out of the cave to see my friends. i gave Mary the yellow wool, Jack the gold blocks and i kept the heads i told them i had heads of gold Steve and they were a little scared. We reached large flat plains and built a small cottage as it was turning Night. We cooked some food Jack got off pigs and waited for night to be over. it was almost dawn when we all saw in the chat "Summon "Him" and he will tell you the truth. CHAPTER 4: THE RITUAL it was dawn, we walked out of our cottage door walking past all mobs ablaze until we got to a good place to try the summoning ritual. we found a hole in a forest that looked like the eye of a hurricane. we all looked at each other and nodded, i was given all the materials because i had the best idea of what it was like. i broke a 3 by 3 hole in the ground and filled it with the yellow wool, then i placed the four gold blocks like soulsand when you summon the wither, my friends said "oh i never thought of that!" then i grabbed the heads. I took a deep breath and placed the first head, Lightning sruck directly on-top of the head, "Its working!" i whispered. Then i placed the next head on the left corner, the same thing happened, then i hesitated, i thought "Should i do this?" ''and ''"What if it goes wrong?" ''but then i heard jack and Mary say "Hey whats the holdup?" i replied "Oh nothing" and placed the third head, Nothing happened. "''What?" ''I thought but then Lightning was continuously striking all around us when the heads started to glow. "AAHH" we all screamed as a blinding flash hurt our eyes, The flash ended. I opened my eyes, and i saw gold Steve before me. We all grapped some signs and i wrote "who are you?" I waited. He looked at the sign, and thn i heard ''"evets dlog ma i" we looked at each-other and i had a feeling he said something backwards, so i played the sound in reverse and it read "I am Gold Steve" then jack asked "what are you doing here?" He looked and he said "uoy pleh ot ereh ma I" I played it in reverse and it read "I am here to help you" "help us with what?" mary asked and he said "dlrow eht tuohguorht daerps sah live" '' I played it in reverse and it said "''Evil has spread throughout the world" We were confused What evil? '' i thought but then he said "''niaga esir lliw neddih eht fo tserof eht" i played it backwards and it read "The forest of the hidden will rise again" ''Huh?! whats the forest of the hidden? then "''uoy pleh em tel" ''i played it in reverse blah blah blah "''Let me help you." ''Ok we said and he followed us back the way we came But then i put dow a sign and wrote 'hey can you here me through my headset?' and he said "sey" we knew tat was yes backwards "So where is the frest of the hidden?" "That way." he said. and was pointing east, but wait i thought he could only speak in reverse? i guess i was wrong, "there is no need to be scared of me, im here to help" "O-ok" Mary said as we started walking down towards the forest of the hidden with him, '''CHAPTER 5: THE FOREST OF THE HIDDEN' "We found it. The forest of the hidden" Gold Steve announced, We were in the middle of a desert and a shallow river at our right side in-front of us was a small oak forest right in the middle of a deserted desert Gold Steve rose up and slowly floated towards the forest. When we were inside i said "This looks like a regular fore-" i failed to speak as i saw what looked like an ancient monument or portal. The best i could describe is a nether portal like structure but smaller and more oval-like, with about 2 blocks missing from different places with vines covering the cobbeld and mossy stone, there were four lava rivers branching out from the structure out towards the desert, with broken connections of redstone going across all parts next to the portal like building. Gold steve rose up and started chanting. It went like this "ge o ha, ge o ha" continuously the portal started to glow and so did him, i heard in my head "All you have to do is finish the redstone to activate the portal" i did that and another blinding flash struck us as i heard gold steve's laughter he lied to us... Golden Entity 2 coming soon! Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Steve Category:Entities Category:Willzilla2007 Category:Colored steves